Przyjaciel czy wróg?
Dundersztyc tworzy maszynę wykrywającą przyjaciela lub wroga. Kaja dotyka ją i staje się tą maszyną. Reaguje na wrogów przyjaciel i odwrotnie. Tymczasem do Moranici przychodzi tajemniczy gość... Bohaterowie *Kaja Depther *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Heinz Dundersztyc *Moranica Davenport *Lilith Rakastava *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Odcinek (Kaja i Izabela spacerują po korytarzu szkoły) Kaja: I wtedy mówi, że nazywać mam ją Wielka Pani Moranica i że mi nie powie skąd to mam. Izabela: Ciekawy.. talent. Kaja: A co u ciebie? Izabela: Nic ciekawego. Kaja: No powiedz więcej. Izabela: Serio nic. We trójkę poszliśmy na lody i tyle. Kaja: Aa.. spoko. (wchodzą do sali) Dundersztyc: Tak, to jest Wykrywacz-Przyjaciela-Czy-Wroga-Inator! Izabela: Co takiego? Dundersztyc: Maszyna wykrywająca przyjaciela albo wroga. Kaja: Hmm.. cieka.. (dotyka maszynę i razi ją prąd) ...WE!!! (upada na ziemię) (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Przyjaciel czy wróg? (W gabinecie Moranici; ktoś puka do drzwi) Moranica: ZAMKNIĘTE! (znów puka) Powiedziałam, że zamknięte! (dalej puka) To wejdź w końcu i nie pukaj już! (Do środka wchodzi Lilith Rakastava) Moranica: Skąd wziął się ten wiatr? Lilith: Moranica Davenport... Moranica: Tak, to ja. A ty kto? Lilith: Lilith Rakastava... albo jak kto woli - Śmierć. Lub też Kostucha oraz Mroczny Kosiarz. Przyszłam tu po ciebie... Moranica: Po mnie? Po co? Po gdzie? Lilith: Domyśl się... Moranica: Em... muszę wracać do swojego uniwersum? Lilith: Próbuj dalej... Moranica: Wbić na czat FiFFan? Lilith: Masz jeszcze szansę... Moranica: Do pani minister partii Proczadzikowość Polska? Lilith: Nie... NIE!!! Zabieram cię do Nawii... Moranica: Czego? Lilith: Do Zaświatów. Moranica: Po co? Lilith: Przyszła pora na ciebie... Moranica: Pora na loda? Lilith: Ech... (facepalm; wyjmuje kosę i zmierza ją w kierunku Moranicy) Moranica: Aaa! (W sali; Kaja leży na podłodze) Izabela: Kaja, żyjesz? Kaja: (wstaje) Tak, to ja Kaja Depther. Żyję. Izabela: Rozpoznajesz mnie? (pokazuje 3 palce) Ile widzisz palców? Kaja: (patrzy się na Izabelę; pojawia się w jej głowie imię i nazwisko dziewczyny) Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. (pojawia się w niej napis "WRÓG") Już wiem kim jesteś! Izabela: Jej! Kaja: Moim wrogiem! Izabela: Co?! (Kaja przewraca ją przez ramię) Co ty robisz?! (Kaja patrzy się na pozostałych uczniów) Kaja: Wróg, wróg, wróg. Wszędzie wróg. AAAAA! Nie wytrzymam już tu dłużej! (wybiega z sali) Ktoś: Co jej się stało? Dundersztyc: Zdaje się, że to właśnie ona jest teraz tą maszyną. Izabela: Oh, my gosh napraw to. (Kaja wciąż biegnie po korytarzu patrząc się wszędzie) Kaja: Wróg, wróg, wróg. Wszędzie oni są! I co ja mam zrobić?! (W gabinecie Moranici) Moranica: Więc jesteś śmiercią? I przychodzisz po ludzi gdy już umierają? Lilith: Tak... Moranica: A do mnie po co przyszłaś?! Zabrać mnie do czarnej dupy?! Lilith: Nie... pogadać sobie i zawrzeć nowe znajomości... nie mam wielu... Moranica: Eee... to spoko. Chcesz kawę? To zaparz mi. Lilith: Dobrze... Moranica: A co tam u ciebie? (W sali) Dundersztyc: No i nie wiem jak ją naprawić. Izabela: To spróbują Fineasz i Ferb. (Do ogródka wbiega Kaja) Kaja: Fineasz, Ferb potrzebuję pomo... WROGOWIE. Aaa! (wybiega z niego) Ferb: A jej to co? Fineasz: Bo ja wiem. (Do ogrodu wbija Izabela) Izabela: Cześć. Co powiecie? Ferb: Siedzimy. A tam? Izabela: Była u was przed chwilą Kaja? Fineasz: Yep. Izabela: Musicie jej pomóc. Ferb: Co konkretnie? (W sali) Dundersztyc: (pokazuje maszynę) To konkretnie. Musicie naprawić maszynę i podłączyć ją do Kai, by znów była sobą. Fineasz: Spoko, da się zrobić. (W gabinecie Moranici) Lilith: I mam syna - Djanga Brown'a... Moranica: Aa.. to ten nieudacznik. Lilith: (niskim głosem) Słucham?! Moranica: Coś się stało? Lilith: (niskim głosem) Nie obrażaj mi syna, zła kobieto! Moranica: Ja zła kobieta? Ty nawet kobietą nie jesteś! I nie możesz mieć syna! Lilith: (niskim głosem) Nie będę ci wyjaśniać tego! (ktoś puka do drzwi) Moranica: Czego? Kto tu puka? (wchodzi Kaja) Kaja: To ja... TWOJA BFF! Moranica: BFF? Ja nie mam przyjaciół. (przytula się do niej) Aż zaraz rzygnę. Lilith: (do Kai) Przepraszam panienko, (niskim głosem) przerwałaś mi rozmowę! Kaja: Kolejna przyjaciółka! (również się do niej przytula) Lilith: I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Moranica: Zrób jak ja. Mieć na wszystko wywalone. Te Kajetanka, papa. (wyprowadza ją zza drzwi, zamyka je) Kaja: Hej, przyjaciółki skoro mnie nie chciałyście trzeba było powiedzieć! Zaczekam tu na was! Moranica: Co za dziewczę. To na czym skończyłyśmy? Lilith: Eee.. (niskim głosem) na wysyłaniu cię do mnie! Moranica: No chyba nie. (pojawia się wielki wiatr i oboje znikają) Kaja: Co to było?! (otwiera drzwi) Och, nie ma ich... już wiem kogo to wina! (W sali) Ferb: Gotowe! Fineasz: Wystarczy tylko to podłączyć Kai. Izabela: Świetnie! Tylko gdzie ona... Kaja: (wchodzi do sali) IZABELA! Izabela: ...jest. Kaja: (rzuca się na Izę) Dlaczego zniknęłaś moje przyjaciółki - Moranicę i Śmierć?! Zazdrosna?! Izabela: Co? Nie. Nawet nie wiem co to za Śmierć. Kaja: Ta, jasne. Bo uwierzę. Izabela: Ej, teraz! Kaja: Co ter... (Fineasz i Ferb podłączają ją do maszyny i staje się już normalna) Ee.. czemu ja na tobie leżę? Izabela: (rumieni się) Nie.. wiem.. (W gabinecie Moranici; Lilith z Moranicą z potężnym wiatrem powracają) Lilith: Jak było? Moranica: Zajebiście. Gdzieś my byli? Lilith: W Zaświatach. Moranica: Jakoś nadal żyję, nie wzięłaś mnie na ostrą i dziką śmierć? Lilith: Nie. Tylko na super (niskim głosem) przygodę... Moranica: Oh, yeah! Nie było nas 3 000 000 lat świetlnych. Lilith: Tak właściwie to 3 minuty. Czas tutaj jest inny niż tam. Moranica: O matko, ale się naszamponiłem. (Napisy końcowe) (W Zaświatach) Moranica: Więc jaki masz pomysł na życie? Lilith: Zabieranie ludzi do mnie, a ty? Moranica: No wiesz, to co zwykle. Lilith: Może dodaj coś nowego do swojego życia. Moranica: Co takiego? Lilith: Hmm... no nie wiem.. może załóż kanał na YouTube? Moranica: A wiesz co? Może i założę.... PS. Wpadnij jeszcze do mnie. (Moranica znika) Lilith: Oczywiście, że przyjdę... KONIEC